So far away
by littlebixuit
Summary: Every member of Mystery Inc. can see, that something makes Shaggy really sad. But what really makes him sad is something, none of them would have expected... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Hey you guys!_

_My very first story, i just hope you like it. It's going to have more chapters, I'm just writing at my second.  
You may ask yourself, why it's rated _T. _I rated it with that because of the things I'm going to might let happen, I dunno what my story will end like, but I've got this idea there and... well, just wait._

_Actually my first language is German, so please don't flame me, I know my English is worse...  
Enjoy! _

* * *

He looked at her, saw her smiling, laughing. She was so beautiful. He knew, she thought, she wasn't, but to him, she was. The most beautiful girl in the whole world.

So smart, so nice, so friendly, so...

It was nearly impossible to find words that could **really **describe her.

After a time, he realized, that she was speaking with him.

„Shaggy....Shaggy?" she asked.

„Hm...? Eeeeh....yeah?" he asked, suddenly ripped out of his thoughts.

„What do you think?" she wanted to know.

This beatiful voice...everytime he heard it, his heart made a jump. So lovely....

„Shaggy?"

„Eeeh...about what?"

„Where to eat."she said, her forehead in wrinkles.

„Like, I dunno. Choice by yourself."

Fred, Velma and Daphne looked at each other. This wasn't Shaggy's usual way. In the last months, something changed. About five months ago, after their case with that creepy werewolf, something happened to him. He wasn't longer the funny guy, lanky and always hungry, stucked somewhere beetween a beatnik and a hippie. He tried to act normal, but sometimes they could see something was wrong. He used to make a joke out of everything they said. Just eat and be happy, that's what Shaggy usual was like. He probably thought they wouldn't notice it, but they just knew him to well, to long, to miss that something was wrong. Sometimes they caught him, looking sad beeing deep in his mind, far away from them. It often seems, as he wouldn't sit right next to them, with his so sad looking eyes.

„Everything okay, Shaggy?" Fred asked.

He noticed that they looked at them, worried and pretends to smile.

„Like, yeah, man. I'm fine."

They knew he had lied, but what should they do? They couldn't help, until he revealed them what made him so sad. They often wished they could, but they couldn't. They couldn't do anything, but seeing their friend, with his thoughts out at a place only he knew.

The rest of the day, he tried not to get caught by his thoughts, tried to act as everything was okay. He often looked surreptitiously at her and tried to caught a look of her wonderful, deep and dark brown eyes, shimmering, so beatiful, behind her coke-bottle glasses. Her name was the loveliest word in the world. It made a shiver ranning down his spine, when he said it, when he whispered it.

Velma. Velma,Velma,Velma. Velma. So beautiful.

He lied in his bed, fully clothed, glancing to the ceiling. The moon shined through the window. He thought about Velma. He never thought about something else since **then**.

He didn' really know, when it started. Five months ago, he realized he loves her, but he knew, he had started to think about her as more as just a friend much longer before, but hiding it from himself.

He thought back to that day, months ago. It was the day, they closed that spooky werewolf case. They had been awaken during the whole case, there hadn't even been time for a little nap. When everybody went yawning to the Mystery Machine, Velma suddenly feel asleep while going. She had fell towards him and he had reflexive caught her. He has carried her to the Mystery Machine, without saying a word, just looking into her face, almost fainted. She was so beauty and sweet, aslept in his arms, looked so little and a bit lost. Everybody was to tired to notice that he had blushed, when she cuddled by his chest, sleeping. He thought they had to hear his heart, beating as fast and loud as it could.

That was the day, he realized, he loves her.

But at exactly the same moment, sadness had overcome him, so deep, nearly breaking his heart into thousand pieces. He knew that she could never love him. There were so many differences beetween them. It was like North- and Southpole. She was brave, smart, pretty and so much more. He, he could give her nothing. He was a coward, with his goofy grin, always eating and with no really look. He stood up, slowly and without making any noise, walking to the window, looking to the moon. Silent tears ran down his face. It seemed to be easier to touch the moon without flying as to reach her.

* * *

_Well, what do ya think? I know, i know, this isn't long, but it will have more chapters, I promise. I think I'm just better at writing short chapters..._

_Review! Or I'll..... spray you with my brother's deodorant. You can believe me, it's really, really stinking_

_littlebixuit_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Hey!_

_I don't know, if I am, but I think uploading a new chapter after two days is pretty fast._

_Most parts of this chapter were written in my Maths and in my Latin lesson xD. I dunno, I can write always when I've got Maths or Latin. Maybe boredom? Beats Me!_

_Well, to the chapter....it's short, like the first one and also this one couldn't be rated with _T...

_I noticed, that my inverted commas where always one down and one up per sentence, like German do it, in my first chapter. Sorry for that, didn't thought about making it in the English way. They are right now..._

_But what am I talking? Just read!_

* * *

He stood there until the moon disappeared and the sun raised.

Another night without sleeping.

He went downstairs, to the living room. It was five o'clock, the other members of Mystery In. were still sleeping. He tried to watch some TV, tried to free his mind from all these thoughts he had. Or, more fitting, from this one big thought he had.

It didn't worked. He stood up and put on his shoes. He went outside, pulling on a sweater. It was very cold.

The only thing that helped him sometimes was jogging. He started it might one week after realizing his feelings for Velma.

Feeling the cold wind in his face, his heart beating in his chest. Hearing his breath in his ears, louder than everything around him. Just concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other.

No thinking. Just running.

It started to rain. At first, fine, thin lines. Then they became drops. Big drops. Every drop made his lime green sweater a bit darker.

He went on running. The rain fitted with his feelings. But jogging didn't helped him this time.

He asked himself why.

Why does he has to fall in love with her? Why with her? Why with the girl he never would be able to reach?

"WHY WITH HER?" he yelled to himself, shocking an old man, who passed his way.

It wasn't that he never wanted to fall in love. But why does he had to fall in love with someone he never ever could be with?

His hair clung to his head, forming a curtain in front of his eyes. His clothes clung to his skin. Water was in his shoes.

When running he always forgot the time. He knew, he started running at something with 5 o'clock, but he was able to run for hours without noticing.

As he got back to Mystery Inc.'s it was half past eight. He could hear his friends sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, laughing.

He decided not to go to them, just creep to his room, when suddenly a gust of wind closed the door with a loud BANG.

"Raggy!" Scooby yelled.

The Great Dane jumped towards the soaking wet and trembling Shaggy and knocked him over.

"All right Scooby, all right, now get off of me." Shaggy said smiling, while Scooby licked over his face.

"Tell me, Shaggy, are you mad?" Velma, who had come to him, asked.

He looked to her, still smiling but with a questioning look on his face. For a short moment, Velma had lost her thoughts, causing by the fact that Shaggy was really smiling and not just a pretended smile. She liked his smile. It gave her a warm feeling in her chest.

Then she was pulled back to the present by a question.

"What do ya mean, Velms?"

"What I mean? It is raining. Water comes down from the heaven. Very much water. And you have nothing better to do than jogging for almost three hours! Do you **want **to get ill?"

"No, I don't want to. I just felt like jogging." he said, a bit confused by her reaction. Confused, but also happy. She cared for him! She was worried that he could get ill!

"Oh, never mind. Wanna have breakfast?"

His happiness froze in less than one second. Well, maybe she doesn't cared **that** much.

"Like, sure. But if you let me, I would like to change my clothes first...."

"Oh, of course."

Velma walked back to the kitchen, followed by Scooby who had followed the dialogue with raised eyebrows and a smile. Shaggy went upstairs.

Two minutes later, Shaggy joined them at the kitchen table.

He had tried to dry his hair by rubbing it with a towel and now it stood up into every possible direction.

'He looks a little bit cute, with his wet and messy hair' Velma thought, lost in her mind, when she suddenly realized what she had thought. She couldn't need these kind of thoughts now, not now, when she just met Keith and... she thought, when Shaggy sneezed very loud.

"I told you, that jogging was a really bad idea." she said to him, a bit mischievous, that she was right.

"Nonsense. I'm not the sort of human who gets a cold that fast." he said and sneezed.

* * *

_KABOOM!_

_Haha, Keith...you didn't expected that, did you?_

_Now, who the **** is Keith? Oh, I think you have to wait....xD (...sorry, I curse very often....)_

_I know, the ending is a bit strange..._

_Well, I've got lots of time to write today and tomorrow, because some people called "politicians" thought it was a good idea to have a one and a half hour break during my school time and I have nothing really important to do then, so....next chapter should be up on Thursday. _

_littlebixuit_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Haha, chapter three._

_A friend of mine noticed, that I'm chewing on a strand of hair, everytime I write Scooby stories. I never did that before. Well, how Scooby changes your live....;)_

_No _T_-rating-reasons in this chapter, either. But they'll come. I promise!_

_....have fun!_

* * *

"Ha-...Ha-...Ha-... Oh. No. Wrong alert." Shaggy said with a voice, that made clear that he had a cold.

Of course he had gotten one after his trip through the rain.

He lied in his bed, with Scooby at his feet and Velma checked his temperature for the maybe 22nd time this day.

There was one strange thing about Shaggy's cold. It seemed like it would make him happier. He lied or sat in his bed the whole day, smiled and laughed and joked around, like he always did.

Of course, the gang had noticed it. They tried to find out, what was different than before, what could make him so happy.

Velma remembered the discussion she had with Fred and Daphne this morning.

"Maybe he gets more to eat now." Daphne said, more to herself than to the others.

"No. When he wants to eat, he can always make himself something in the kitchen. And he does, when he wants." Velma smiled.

"Well, he might like it to spend the whole time just in his bed."

"Come on, Fred, if he would like that, he probably wouldn't have started jogging, would he? No. There has to be something else...." Velma's voice got quieter.

Of course, there was something else. But none of them knew it or even thought about, what the real reason was. None of them. Not Fred, not Daphne, not Velma, also, if she was the smartest and not even Scooby, who knew Shaggy for his whole life. The only one who knew it, was Shaggy. He never wanted to get the cold, really not. But when it was there, it brought very nice and also unexpected things with it.

Of course, there were the "mean" things like coughing, sneezing and sore throat, but there was one thing, for that he would want to have this cold his whole life long:

The care of Velma.

She made him breakfast, lunch and dinner and everything he wanted to have between these meals. She checked his temperature, felt his forehead asked him, how he felt, always with this little worried sight in her eyes.

He loved this sight.

He loved it, when she looked worried like this. The only time he loved her eyes more than now, was, when she was laughing.

So he tried to make her laughing. He often just made her role her eyes, what was also beautiful, but sometimes, he made her laughing.

She had a wonderful laugh.

But when she laughed, the sound of it wasn't the thing he liked most.

It were her eyes. When she laughed, they lightened up, shining not as bright, but surely as pretty as the sun.

But right now, her eyes looked worried at the clinical thermometer, noticing, that his temperature was still to high. She looked at him, with a strange glimpse in her eyes.

He noticed, that there was more than anxiety in it, but he couldn't see, what it was.

"What's wrong with you, Shaggy?" she suddenly asked.

Shaggy swallowed. Had she notice it? That he had fallen in love... with her? No. Why should she ask then. That wouldn't made sense. When she would knew, it, she would have confronted him with it directly. But she had noticed something.

"Eeh...Well, I've got a cold and..." he tried to save his neck, when she interrupted him.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Anything is bothering you, since maybe five months. You may think, Daphne, Fred and I wouldn't notice, but we did. And right now, you, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers will tell me directly, what, by Hawkins chair, is wrong with you!"

She had used his first name. This **was** a serious situation.

He sweated. Of course, he had a cold, and sweating is normal when you've got a cold, but now, he was sweating, because he had to say **it**.

No, he couldn't.

But he had to.

No, he couldn't. It would ruin their friendship.

But what if she would also...no.

He couldn't.

But he couldn't lie. She knew him to well, so she would notice, that he was lying. He was a good lier, though he never does it, if it wasn't highest emergency, but Velma, somehow, had always known if he was lying or not.

So, he finally had to say it. He took a deep breath.

"W-Well, Vel-Velma..." he began nervously.

"Y-You should know, t-that I'll alway b-be...or at least **want** to be y-your friend, but I c-could understand if you doesn't wa-want to be my friend anymore, in a few sec-seconds."

She looked in his eyes. She doesn't knew if she wanted to hear his secret anymore, but she was unable to speak.

"Velma, I-I..." Shaggy began, when they heard Daphne's voice from the living room.

"Velma, phone for you!"

"Oh...well, I should get that call..." she fast stood up, suddenly relieved that she had a reason to flee from the now very awkward situation.

When Velma had gone, Shaggy leaned his head to the wall. His throat was incredible dry. He needed to drink something. Now.

Realizing, that there wasn't any water in his room, he walked downstairs to the kitchen, weak by his cold. Daphne and Fred were sitting there, too.

Suddenly, Velma bursted into the room.

"You'll never guess it, so I'll tell you directly. I... have a date!"

"Oh, Velma..." Daphne began, when she was interrupted by two sounds:

The sound of breaking glass, when Shaggy's cup hit the floor and the loud bang of the door he slammed behind him.

* * *

_Wow, my longest one so far, I think._

_I like this chapter and I'm really satisfied with it. I know, Fred and Daphne doesn't seem to be very smart, also if they're the next smartest after Velma, but this story is about Shaggy and Velma, so...._

_I told you, I'd update it on Thursday, I don't know, if it's still Thursday at where you guys are, but right here, in Germany, it is, so I, for myself, kept my word._

_Dunno, if you like the chapter....REVIEW!! _

_Or well, eeh... I'll torture you with one hour German Schlager music....yeah, you heard right! So review!_

_I dunno, when my next chapter will be up...I've got one and a half Maths hour tomorrow, one Latin and one Biology. Let's say, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, if I'll write enough in this lessons. When I wont write enough....Beats Me!_

_littlebixuit_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Hey! You'r alright? _

_Finally, something stuff that could be rated with _T_, I think._

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Stephanie. Not because the things that are written in it, just because she made me a kneading-bag out of a ballon and flour, to save my hair from being chewed away. It worked. Pour kneading-bag, called Mumpf, was overkneaded by me and exploded, leaving a big white cloud on me, my bed and my clothes. Well, I laughed a lot (what was really bad, because I blowed around more flour...)._

_Sorry that I'm writing crap like this. Don't think about it. _

_READ!_

* * *

Everyone gasped at the destroyed cup, while listening to Shaggy, running upstairs and slamming his own door, too.

"What is wrong with him **now**?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he was happy the whole day and now he..." Velma began and interrupted herself by shaking her head.

Suddenly an idea popped up in Daphne's head. Could it be...?

"It's you." she said to Velma.

"What's me?"

"You make him happy and sat and upset and all these things."

"What are you talking about? I never do or did anything to him!"

"You don't know it, but you do."

"Ok, Daphne. I really don't know what crazy thoughts are running through your mind right now, so could you, please tall me what do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love with you!"

"WHAT?" Velma and Fred asked.

Daphne laughed.

"Just think about it, Velma." she said, took Fred's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"No. She must be joking. Not Shaggy." Velma said, while she took a broom out of a cupboard and began to sweep away the sharps.

No. Sure. It couldn't be. It wasn't.

It wasn't that Shaggy could never fall in love with anybody, of course he could, but surely not with her. He was funny and sensitive and even thinner than Daphne!

Well, he wasn't that muscle type, but that was a thing, Velma never thought about as very attractive. And she was... just her. A short, nineteen year old, in school often described as "nerdy" girl. She was the computer freak, smart, always with an information on her lips, but never with lipstick. She wasn't think, she wore glasses, which seemed to get lost always and could never live her life as free as Shaggy, she always had to think about something.

No.

Shaggy in love with her. That wasn't true.

So she tried to lock this thought far away and focused her mind on the date.

The date.

With Keith.

SHe has net him in the library three days ago. They had ran into the other, because both were carrying a big pile of books. They had helped each other to collect the books and had gotten into a conversation. After two hours, Velma had to leave, but they shared phone numbers.

And now, he finally had asked for a date.

Of course, she had said yes. He had invited her to a restaurant, she knew from some visits.

She thought long about what to wear, because she doesn't wanted to dress like always. Maybe she could ask Daphne to help her? No. Not after the "Red-Leather-Accident".

Shaggy was in rage. No, he wasn't. He was sad. No, also that wasn't what he felt.

He felt everything.

Nothing.

Both.

He had gone through so many, so scary things in his life and now, a thing that is always called wonderful was almost going to kill him.

Love.

Whoever said, love is beautiful, must have been an idiot. It was like someone would say pain is beautiful. It was just so... silly.

He had done things, nearly no one could even think about.

Being a werewolf, teaching ghoul girls, nearly made to zombie by cat creatures, survived the time of his live, he spent with the buggingest puppy in world, Scrappy.

Who could say things like these from him- or herself?

Probably no one.

And now a thing that is known as fantastic is hurting him so heavily? What has happened to the world?

He punched the wall, again and again, no though of stopping crossed his mind, until a cracking sound, combined with pain in his hand came along.

He looked to his hand and realized the blood on it. A look to the wall showed him the same, red liquid. His eyes widened and he stormed over the floor, to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

He flushed and lied back on the floor.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't.

So he screamed.

He screamed, letting out all the emotions that were stucked in him, screamed to free his mind, just -

Screamed.

"Shaggy?" Velma stood in the open door, with a horrified sight in her eyes.

He stopped screaming and looked at her.

She wore a beautiful, orange t-shirt, with half long sleeves. The neckline was deeper than the things she usually wore. Also her red skirt seemed to be shorter than usual and her mary-jane shoes had swapped with red, elegant sandals.

He didn't wanted to talk, to nobody, especially not Velma. Shaking his head, he jumped up and ran back to his room.

The doorbell rang and Velma went downstairs to open it.

Keith stood there, gallanit in a bright blue pullover, with black trousers and fitting black shoes. Velma smiled.

It was a beautiful evening, they had laughed a lot and had discussed over different things. At the end of the evening, Keith had pulled her outside, through the back door of the restaurant, in a small alley.

Velma looked to the starlit sky. Suddenly, Keith kissed her.

At first, Velma was surprised, then she enjoyed it, but Keith got ruder with every kiss and Velma began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Let it be!" she tried to say, but her voice didn't came out really, so everything that was to hear was a quietly whisper.

"Come on, you want it, too!" Keith boosted his hand under her shirt, Velma tried to push him away, but he pressed her hard to the wall.

Velma noticed a person passing the alley and wanted to call for help, but just a little scream leaved here mouth before Keith hold a hand over it.

His other hand was on her thigh, under her skirt and wandered up more and more.

Velma realized, that she had no chance.

She closed her eyes and trembled, hoping that this wasn't the reality.

But it was.

And Keith's hand had found its aim.

* * *

_Damdamdam...*terryfying-the-white-shark-movie-music*_

_Poor Velma, isn't she?_

_Well what'd ya think ?_

_REVIEW!! PLEASE!!THANKS!!_

_littlebixuit_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Hello all you readers out there!_

_Chapter 5... there's violence in here. Be warned before reading..._

* * *

Shaggy lied on his carpet.

In his mind was only one word.

Velma.

His eyes focused the ceiling, but he wasn't seeing it.

He saw Velma.

Saw her hair, breezing around her cheeks, like they would play a game with them.

Saw her eyes, shimmering. Brown and dark and a bit mysterious.

Saw her clothes, orange and red, shining. Adulating her body.

Saw... Velma.

Finally, he couldn't just lay there. He stood up. It was dark outside, but it was still warm. A nice, warm summer night. He went outside, aimlessly walking around through some streets.

Some people crossed his way. They saw him and lowered their voices, probably talking about that young, sad looking man.

It didn't matter to him.

He passed an alley and saw, out of the corner of his eyes, a young couple, standing there and kissing wildly.

Then, when he nearly passed the alley, he heard a quietly scream.

It wasn't the scream that shocked him.

It was the voice it came from. A voice, he would always recognize, a voice, he would do anything for. A voice, he loved.

Velma's voice.

He turned around.

There was a guy, blue pullover and black trousers. But the guy himself didn't cause the wild, blazing rage in Shaggy. It were his actions.

He pressed Velma against the wall, kissing her wildly, his hand under her skirt. Velma tried to push him away, to flee, but she wasn't able to. The guy was to strong for her, to tall. Her eyes were closed, she was trembling, her struggling got less hard, she cried, realizing, there was no chance for her to get away.

Shaggy did it without thinking.

Still, the only thing he thought about was Velma. And right now, she needed help. And the only one, who was there to help, was him.

So he moved.

He clenched his fists, the right one was still hurting from punching the wall and by clenching it, something cracked inside it, but he didn't noticed it. He went over to the guy, getting faster with every step.

"Let her go." he said, amazing calmly for the mood he was in.

"My thing, get away from here." the guy said without stopping.

"Let her go." he repeated, a bit louder this time.

The guy turned around, not taking his hands away from Velma. She was crying, loudless, and unable to move.

"Got problems?"

"LET HER GO!" Shaggy screamed this time.

He punched him, directly on the nose. Red blood squirted on the light blue pullover.

The man moved away from Velma, sure that she wouldn't move. He was in rage now. What problems did that lanky hippie had? Well, it would be easy to get rid of him.

He punched him in the stomach, knowing that it was a sensibly area. Be punched in the stomach hard enough was hurting and, with a full stomach, made people to vomit.

The punch evoked harsh pain in Shaggy, but he didn't noticed it. His only thought was Velma. He wasn't even afraid. He was in rage. In the deepest, wildest and hardest rage he ever was in. So he stroke the guy.

Everywhere. Head, stomach, legs, chest, it didn't mattered. Just punching him, releasing the deep rage.

Shaggy wasn't a good fighter, so most of his punches came to nothing and the other punches didn't hit points that would hurt much.

The guy was a good fighter. His punches hit Shaggy almost always and almost always at hurting points, too.

So, after a short time, one of Shaggy's eyes was black, his lips were splitted, his face was covered with blood, little wounds all around it.

But he had luck.

Some strangers came along the street.

Keith couldn't knew, if they would help the hippie, but he decided to flee, for the case that they would. He punched the hippie on the forehead one last time and stroked him down. Then, he ran away.

* * *

Velma couldn't believe her eyes.

They sent messages to her brain, but it didn't accepted them really. Because what she saw couldn't be.

She saw Keith, who had taken his hands of her, fighting, punching. But that wasn't the point. Because the guy he was fighting with, was Shaggy.

Shaggy.

She had never seen him fighting. She had never even thought about him fighting. Shaggy, the coward of Mystery Inc., the endless chicken, the lanky hippie. It was just so... unlike him. He was in rage, a rage, Velma had never seen anywhere before.

It took a bit for her to realize, that Shaggy was about to lose the fight. She wanted to help him, but she was unable to move, still shocked from the thing, Keith had planned to do at her, but also shocked from the things she saw now.

Luckily, some strangers made Keith to run away, but not without knocking Shaggy down.

Of course. Also being and endless chicken, Shaggy had his endless luck. It saved him so many times before and now, it did it again.

She tried to say something, but not even a whisper came out of her mouth.

She tried again.

"Shaggy?". There it was again, her voice, now only a quiet whisper, but getting stronger with every following word.

"A-are you alright?" she asked and cursed herself for the silliest question, someone could ask now. Of course, he wasn't and everybody could see that.

He laughed at her question.

She ran over to him, suddenly able to move again and kneeled down by his side.

He smiled, blood all over his face, his belly curved and his hands at his stomach, but he still smiled. At her.

"Oh, Shaggy. You- I-" she said, when she began to cry, cry out her fear, the shock, everything.

She moved, so she could rest his head in her lap.

"Shaggy,..." she tried to say again, but she was interrupted by his finger on her lips.

"I love you." he whispered, knowing, that this sentence could ruin everything between them.

Suddenly, it came. Had it been there always? Velma didn't knew it. She just knew, that it was there, right now, and would be there forever.

"I love you, too." she whispered back.

Then, she bend down to kiss him.

* * *

_Aaaawwww...I love this chapter!_

_Finally, they've found each other._

_I love happy-end-stories, so my first one had to be one..._

_Well, what'd ya think?_

_Bad, nice, awesome, gruesome, banana?_

_REVIEW!_

_And, don't worry, this is **not **the end of the story._

_There'll come one more chapter, it thought about writing it into this chapter, but I didn't want to put the violence from this chapter and the *ehem* "adult stuff" from the next chapter into one chapter, so you'll have to wait ones more...._

_littlebixuit_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Well, it's time now. The last chapter. Here ya go._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

He could have lied there for his whole life.

His head on her lap, her lips on his, their fingers in the hair of each other.

She loves me.

She loves me?

She loves me.

That was the only thought he had, running around in his head, as fast as it could.

But everything has to come to an end at one point.

And the point to end for the kiss was right now.

They disconnected their lips, slowly and careful, none of them really wanted to stop.

Both were speechless.

They just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes.

Shaggy looked in Velma's dark brown, right now shimmering and... yeah, happy looking eyes.

Velma looked in Shaggy's hazel brown, also shimmering eyes, with this bits of gold she loved so hardly.

They smiled.

Also if they wouldn't feel like smiling, they had to. They grinned, none of them able to stop.

But then, Velma saw on his face and remembered.

He was hurt! There was blood! Many blood!

She tried to speak.

"Shaggy?" she whispered.

"Hm-hm?"

"I think we should go home and vet you."

"Hm-hm."

He helped him to sit up, stood up by herself and helped him to stand up then.

They started to walk home, slowly, Shaggy's arm around her waist.

She never thought, that she could feel herself so safe in Shaggy's presence.

But right now, she did. And it was a wonderful feeling.

Some people passed their way, speechless looking at Shaggy's blood covered face.

They didn't noticed them. They had just eyes for each other.

Shaggy nearly ran into a street lamp, looking at Velma.

After a long time, that seemed to be way to short, they reached Mystery Inc.'s head quarter.

They entered, quietly. It was around 2 o'clock and they didn't want to wake up anybody.

They headed to the bathroom.

Shaggy sat on the edge of the bathtub, while Velma applied plaster all over his wounds. The wounds around his face and the pain they caused doesn't mattered to him. He just saw Velma. He saw her, with concern in her eyes, vetting him.

He didn't want her to be worried.

"Ready." Velma suddenly said.

"Ok... so, what about..." he said and stood up, pulling her to him and kissed her.

Now, Velma wasn't worried anymore. She was happy. Unbelievable happy.

They moved towards the door, slowly, still kissing, headed to Velma's room, still kissing, falling on Velma's bed, still kissing.

Velma chuckled. Shaggy chuckled.

Velma's hands were around Shaggy's neck, his hands were in her hair.

Slowly, one of Velma's hands fall down and went under Shaggy's shirt, exploring his abdomen, his chest, slid soft over his back and then took the lime green shirt off, slowly as if she would ask him.

Accepting her actions, he began to to take her clothes off, too.

Both knew, that that would change everything. They could never be just friends anymore. But none of them wanted to be just the other one's friend anymore.

It was their first time, they had none experience, so they let their minds out of the game and just did what their hearts told them.

Skin on skin, lips on lips, hands in hair and on bodies, exploring them, soft and gently, slowly moves.

Now, Shaggy knew, why everyone said, that love was wonderful.

* * *

When Shaggy woke up, his arm was hurting, laying under Velma's body.

She was still asleep.

She looked peaceful, breathing quietly.

He moved his free arm, touched her forehead, her nose, her cheek and her lips.

He didn't want to stand up or move away from Velma, but his arm was hurting more and more, so he tried to free it without waking her.

But she woke up, opened her eyes slowly.

She looked at Shaggy, who sat and shook his arm to bring the feeling back into it.

She smiled and pulled him down to her, kissed him.

They lay there, kissing, arm in arm, for nearly two hours.

Then, they stood up, giggling, not letting their eyes from each other.

Velma moved to the bathroom, Shaggy followed her, dressed in his t-shirt and boxers.

Leaving Velma's room, they nearly ran into the yawning Daphne.

"Morning Velma, Morning Sha-" she said, when she noticed, that also Shaggy was standing at Velma's bedroom door, not out at his and not dressed in his PJ's.

She stood still, nearly froze and gasped, her mouth open.

Shaggy and Velma looked at each other and chuckled.

"Morning. Slept well?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne nodded, unable to speak.

That was, when also Fred came out of his room. He saw Shaggy, at first confused about the plasters in his face, then confused about the fact, that Shaggy was happy and then confused about the fact, that Shaggy stood in Velma's doorframe.

"Eeh...what happened to your face?" he asked Shaggy.

"Fighting with Keith." Velma answered for Shaggy and pulled him to the bathroom.

Fred walked over to Daphne.

"Has she just said,..."

"Yes."

"Do you think, that they..."

"Yes."

"And now they're..."

"Yes."

"Oh."

* * *

Velma smiled. It was wonderful to see Shaggy happy again.

And a bit infecting, also.

They had spent the day with moving his furniture away from the one wall and cover the floor with foil and were now painting the wall in a light green color.

He had tried anything, but the scary blood, he made on his wall in sadness and rage wouldn't get away, so they decided to paint the wall.

She was moving the paint roller over the blood, trying not to see it.

Suddenly, someone tipped on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Shaggy, who kissed her as fast as he could, so she was unable to disagree.

The pain roller hit the floor, when she put her hands around his neck and then in his hair.

They sank to the floor, kissing in passionate, rolling over it.

The color, they were rolling over didn't matter.

She looked at him, bits of paint were on his face and in his hair.

Light green paint.

They looked at each other for minutes, enjoying just to look at each other.

Then, they kissed again.

**FIN**

* * *

_Woho!_

_Finally, the end._

_I like the ending. I dunno why, maybe you and me should be sad, because it is the end, but I really like it._

_REVIEW!!!!!_

_I'm going to another Scooby project now.... I hope, I can upload it fast, so you guys don't have to wait too long..._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
